semaine de détente
by bbd5362
Summary: le plus mignon des capitaine, j'ai nommé Toshiro Hitsugaya travaille trop dur et ne prend jamais le temps de se détendre ou de s'amuser. Mais hinamori compte bien fairechanger les choses! HitsuHina il y a aussi du IchigoRukia!
1. Chapter 1

**Semaine de détente.**

**Chapitre1 : le défi d'Hinamori.**

Le capitaine de la 10ème division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, le plus petit et le plus mignon des capitaines, était sans aucun doute, malgré son jeune âge, le capitaine le plus mature et le plus calme de tous. Mais malgré toutes ces qualités, il en restait le capitaine le moins respecté. Alors, il travaillait durement pour montrer à toutes ces personnes qu'il méritait réellement son titre. C'était pour cette raison, que malgré l'heure tardive, le jeune capitaine était toujours plongé dans ces dossiers.

Minuit sonna. Il posa enfin son stylo.

- Fini !! Soupira-t-il en étirent ses bras en-dessus de sa tête.

Il s'allongea sur son dossier, profitant de ces rares moments où, seul, il pouvait un peu se lasser aller. Il bailla et fit le tour de la pièce du regard et soupira quand il tomba sur le bureau bordélique, enfin si on pouvait encore appeler ça un bureau, de son lieutenant. Des tonnes de bouteilles de saké et des boites vides de friandises de tout genre étaient éparpillées sur la table et ses alentours. Il se demanda vraiment comment on pouvait être aussi négligent et bordélique. Mais il avait beau rouspété à longueur de journée sur son lieutenant, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer. Malgré son énorme penchant pour le saké et les fêtes et sa répulsion pour les paperasses, c'était une subordonnée des plus compétentes et fidèle. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

- Mais, si elle pouvait de temps en temps remplir ses dossiers, ce serait mieux et surtout ça m'empêcherait de les faire moi-même et de finir des heures intenables, comme j'avait du le faire toute cette interminable semaine. Pensa Hitsugaya.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand trois petits coups se firent entendre.

- Oui. Cria le capitaine en se redressant et en se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure.

Une jeune fille entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Hinamori !! S'exclama-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ??

- Je me promenais et j'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire une surprise… !! dit-elle en sortant dans énormes pastèques de derrière son dos.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie en apercevant les deux beaux fruits.

- Mais bon, si tu trouves qu'il est trop tard, je vais aller me coucher. Dit-elle en faisant mine de sortir de la pièce.

- Non !! cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds pour se mettre entre la porte et son amie.

Momo éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Toshiro pour y découper les fruits. Celui-ci s'empara d'une part dès qu'elle fut tranchée et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en dévorant sa pastèque qu'il finit en moins de trois secondes.

Hinamori vient s'asseoir à son tour sur le divan après avoir déposé le reste des fruits sur la table basse.

Elle mangea silencieusement tout en le regardant dévorer morceau après morceau. Elle sourit.

Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu comme ça. En faire, depuis son entrée à l'école des shinigamis, le petit gamin capricieux et mal élevé qu'elle avait connu s'était transformé en un étudiant, puis capitaine sérieux et très mature, ne s'accordant jamais un pas de côté, ni un relâchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda-t-il en remarquant que le regard de son amie était fixé sur lui.

- Rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je me disais juste que tu es très mignon quand tu t'empiffres.

Il se sentit rougir sous la remarque.

- je ne m'empiffre pas !! répliqua-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

- Si

- Non

- Si, mais je suis contente que tu le fasses. Répondit Hinamori.

Toshiro la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ca veut dire qu'il reste encore un peu de mon Shiro-chan.

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond et lui tourna le dos.

- Non, dit-il. Je ne suis plus ce gamin, maintenant, je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya. Le gamin capricieux, c'est du passé, il y a longtemps qu'il a disparu.

Sa voix était redevenue ferme et froide.

- Peut-être. Répondit Hinamori. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour travaillez aussi dur et jamais se détendre et s'amuser.

- Je n'ai pas le temps !! répliqua-t-il d'une voix contrariée.

- Ben prend le. Dit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai bien trop de responsabilités !!

Elle se leva et vient lui faire face.

- c'est ça ton problème. Tu ne penses qu'à tes responsabilités et ton travail.

- Tu crois que ça me plait ?? Je passe mes journées sur une chaise pour compléter ces fichus dossiers.

- …

- Va-t'en Hinamori !! Je voudrais bien aller dormir, je suis fatigué.

- D'accord.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle se retourna.

- Ne crois pas que j'abandonne, j'arriverais à te faire lâcher ton travail !!!

Et elle sortit de la pièce rapidement sous le regard interloqué d'Hitsugaya.

Voici un nouveau fic, je laisse un peu tomber le thème fma pour bleach, (mais pas d'inquiétude je continue ma fic : « le retour »). Ce sera un fic sur le couple Hitsuyaga/ Hinamori. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chapitre très court mais ce n'est que le début.

Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : caleçon et promenade.**

Toshiro émergea doucement de ses couvertures. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait bien dormi, cette nuit lui avait permis de récupérer une partie des heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait. En plus, pour une fois que ce n'était pas cette fichue sonnerie stridente de son réveil qui le réveillait, c'était le paradis… attendez… pas de sonnerie ??

Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir son réveil.

- NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI !! Hurla-t-il en apercevant que son réveil n'avait pas sonné et qu'il était passé midi.

Il se leva précipitamment et balança son réveil contre le mur. Il n'avait pas encore fait trois pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrée Hinamori.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu ta voix. Dit-elle avec un sourire. En faite, je pense que n'importe quelle personne se trouvant à un kilomètre à la ronde sait que tu es réveillé !!

- Hinamori, ne commence pas, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis déjà énormément en retard, ce foutu réveil n'a pas voulu sonner. Répondit-il en montrant le tas de ferraille qui avait été quelques minutes plus tôt un réveil.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le jeter contre le mur, maintenant il va falloir que tu en rachète un.

- Façon, il était cassé puisqu'il n'a pas sonné !! dit rageusement Hitsugaya en essayant de trouver ses vêtements qui aurait normalement du être posé sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

- Si il n'a pas sonné, c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'avait arrêté. Et pour tes vêtements, ils sont dehors en train de sécher, je les aie lavé.

- D'accord… QUOI !! Hurla-t-il après quelques secondes. Tu as arrêté mon réveil…et…lavé mes vêtements ?? MAIS POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ???

- Parce que premièrement tu avais grandement besoin de faire une grasse matinée et puis tes vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, de boue et de sang d'Hollow.

- Et je mets quoi maintenant ??!!! demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont presque sec, juste le temps que tu prennes un bon bain bien chaud pour te relaxer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche, je suis déjà très en retard à cause de ton idée stupide !!! J'ai des tonnes de truc à faire !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Matsumoto va te remplacer.

Il éclata d'un rire railleur.

- Bien sur, Matsumoto qui va remplir les dossiers à ma place !! Il n'y à aucune chance !!

- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fait !!répliqua Hinamori. Tu n'as qu'à aller le vérifier par toi-même.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Dit-il en passant devant Hinamori pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur.

- Non, Hitsugaya, attend… tu dois t'h…

Mais le capitaine ne l'entendit pas.

Il arriva en trombe dans la pièce inférieure qui lui servait à lui et à son lieutenant de bureau.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il faut faire une croix sur le calendrier, Matsumoto remplis des dossiers sans broncher, c'est un vrai miracle !! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune femme à la forte poitrine assise à son bureau, qui en plus avait été nettoyée, plongée dans un dossier.

Elle leva la tête vers son capitaine. Ses yeux s'agrandir.

- Hé ben dit donc capitaine, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi bien foutu !!! dit-elle à moitié morte de rire.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- De quoi parles-tu ??

- Vous devriez venir travailler plus souvent dans cette tenue, ce serait bien plus divertissant…

- « Ma tenue ?? » se demanda-t-il. Il abaissa les yeux et découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon bleu foncé sur lui.

Il sentit ses joues prendre feu, tandis que Matsumoto et Hinamori, qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau, étaient plié en deux.

- Désolé Hitsugaya !! dit Hinamori en essayant une larme qui venait d'apparaître au coin de son œil à cause de son fou rire. J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Désolé mais pour l'instant on a un peu dur à t'appeler capitaine. Répondit Matsumoto avant d'être reprit par un nouveau fou rire suivit d'Hinamori.

Toshiro blessé dans sa fierté, tourna les talons et se précipita de rejoindre les escaliers.

- Je t'apporterais tes vêtements dans ta chambre dès qu'ils seront secs. Cria Hinamori tandis que Hitsugaya grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Hé Capitaine. Cria Matsumoto. Vous avez vraiment un beau cul.

Elles entendirent la porte de la chambre de Toshiro claqué tandis qu'elles repartaient dans un nouveau fou rire.

Dans sa chambre, Le jeune capitaine fulminait, comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ??

Il entra dans sa salle de bain et pendant que son bain se remplissait, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour essayer de calmer le feu qui brulait ses joues.

Il entra dans son bain, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était peine perdu.

Et quand il se rappela qu'il était resté plus de dix minutes dans sa chambre, dans cette tenue, devant Hinamori, ses joues devinrent complètement cramoisies.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de son bain, un peu plus calme. Il prit bien soin de s'habiller avec sa tenue de shinigamis/ capitaine qu'il trouva sur son lit. Son ventre gronda. Il regarda sur sa table de nuit pour voir son réveil quand il se rappela que celui-ci était maintenant explosé contre le mur.

Il soupira. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il descende un jour ou l'autre. Il espérait juste que Matsumoto et Hinamori étaient partis mangées quelques part d'autre que dans le bureau.

Il entra dans le bureau, personne. Il soupira.

Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qui adjacent son bureau en espérant trouver quelque chose pour remplir son estomac. Quand il ouvra la porte, une bonne odeur envahit ses narines.

- Juste à l'heure. s'exclama Momo.

- Oh non, il s'est habillé !! Râla Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux. Hinamori portait un tablier bleu et s'activait devant les fourneaux tandis que Matsumoto était assisse devant une table dressée pour trois, tout en buvant du saké.

- mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?? Demanda-t-il.

- Je prépare le diner !!

- J'attends le diner.

- Mais…

- Allez installe-toi, c'est prêt. Dit Momo en le prenant par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

- Mais… mais tu es en train de cuisiner, pourquoi…pourquoi tu as lavé mes vêtements et… et… pourquoi ES-TU ICI ??? Cria-t-il à bout de nerf.

- Parce que j'ai prit la semaine de vacance qui m'es du spécialement pour venir m'occuper de toi. Je te l'ai dit hier soir que je n'abandonnais pas et que j'allais réussir à te faire décrocher de ton travail !!

- Mais…

- Donc, continua Hinamori sans faire attention à Hitsugaya. J'ai été voir le capitaine général pur lui demander si je pouvais ainsi que toi prendre la semaine de vacance dont les shinigamis ont droit par an.

- Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances !!

La jeune fille soupira.

- Toujours la même chanson. Tu devrais chercher un autre argument car celui-ci il est réglé. Matsumoto s'occupera très bien de la 10ème division sans toi durant une semaine.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Quoi capitaine, vous avez si peu confiance en moi !! S'exclama Matsumoto vexée.

- Mas non, je sais très bien que tu es très compétente quand il s'agit de te battre mais par contre pour remplir des dossiers ont ne peut pas dire que tu es un modèle.

- … oui c'est vrai que c'est loin d'être mon activité préférée, mais je vous promets de m'améliorer et de m'appliquer durant toute cette semaine. Dit la jeune femme en prenant son capitaine dans les bras.

- MATSUMOTO !! Cria le pauvre capitaine qui arrivait à peine à respirer coincé entre l'énorme poitrine de sa subordonnée.

Le lieutenant lâcha son supérieur et alla se rasseoir à sa place en prenant l'air dépité d'une petite fille qi viendrait de faire une bêtise.

- Génial !! hurla Hinamori. On va pouvoir passer notre semaine é s'amuser. Ne t'inquiète pas Shiro-chan, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

- HINAMORI, NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!!

- Ne hurle pas comme ça !! c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver tout le temps. Tiens mange plutôt ceci !! Dit-elle en lui fourrant du riz dans la bouche.

Toshiro avala difficilement le riz qui avait bien faillit le tuer bien qu'il soit déjà techniquement déjà mort.

- Alors c'est bon ??

- Mais tu es folle ?? Tu as faillit m'étouffer. ET TOI POURQUOI RIS-TU COMME CA ??? Cria un Hitsugaya toujours sur les nerfs à son lieutenant.

- Shiro-chan. Pouffa Matsumoto. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un si beau surnom capitaine. Dites, je pourrais aussi vous appeler comme cela ???

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Le diner continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur, (enfin pas pour certain !!!)

A 13h30, Matsumoto se remit au travail sous les yeux ébahit de son capitaine.

- Et si on allait se promener ?? Demanda soudainement Hinamori.

Elle ne le laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le tira hors de son bureau.

Ils marchèrent d'une division à l'autre, parlèrent avec les shinigamis qu'ils rencontrèrent. La plus part d'entre eux, s'étonnait de voir le capitaine de la 10ème division hors de son bureau à cette heure-ci, mais Hinamori leur expliquait bien vite que Hitsugaya avait prit une semaine de congé. Ce qui avait généralement pour effet, d'arrondir encore un peu plus les yeux des shinigamis stupéfaits.

Il eut droit à ces railleries habituelles quand il passa dans la 12ème division, mais comme d'habitude, il n'y fait pas attention et continua, en compagnie d'Hinamori, son chemin.

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent dans les bâtiments de la 13ème division, après avoir échappé au capitaine Ukitake, qui le prenait une nouvelle pour un gosse en lui donnant des tonnes de bonbons et jouets en tous genre, ils rencontrèrent Rukia.

- Bonjours, enfin bonsoir Kuchiki. Dit respectueusement Hitsugaya conscient qu'il parlait à une noble.

- Bonsoir Rukia. S'exclama joyeusement Hinamori. Ou vas-tu comme ça ?? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant le sac que Rukia portait sur son dos.

- Oh on m'envoie en mission sur Terre. Répondit-elle joyeusement avec un énorme sourire.

Hinamori sourit en apercevant le sourire et l'étincelle qui était apparut dans les yeux de Rukia.

- Dis bonjours à Kurosaki de notre part. dit Toshiro avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui… et mais attendez qui vous a dit que j'étais en mission dans la ville de Karakura ??

- Personne, on a juste deviné. Répondit Hinamori.

- Hein ??...

- Bon au revoir Rukia, on doit y aller.

Et les deux shinigamis continuèrent leur chemin.

Le soleil avait déjà presque disparut à l'horizon quand ils rentrèrent à la 10ème division.

- Et si on allait nous aussi sur Terre ?? Demanda Hinamori pleine d'espoir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, on ne me l'a jamais permis. Mais toi comme tu es un capitaine, tu auras surement le droit d'y aller te promener quelques jours et je pourrais peut-être t'y accompagner.

- Je suis pas sur, mais tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant sur Terre, …

Hinamori le regardait suppliante, avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Hitsugaya soupira.

- C'est bon je peux toujours aller demander, mais…

- YOUPI !!!!!!!!!! Cria Hinamori en sautant au cou de Toshiro qui rougit furieusement quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

Voila un deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il-vous plait !!!!!!!!!

Mais je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé.

PS ; On m'a demandé un Ichigo/Rukia, alors je vais en faire un, mais il sera assez léger, ce ne sera qu'un couple secondaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Sur Terre.**

Il y avait plus de trois mois que Rukia ne vivait plus dans le placard d'Ichigo. Le lycéen avait reprit sa vie normale. Mais comment reprendre une vie normale après tout ce qu'il avait vécu à la soul society??Son train-train quotidien, lycée-dodo, n'était perturbé que par quelques hollows, pas assez nombreux au goût du jeune homme, qui s'ennuyait ferme.

Et puis, il n'y avait même plus Rukia avec qui se chamailler. L'ennui total!!!Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était de revoir la shinigami, la voir sortir de son placard tous les matins, la voir « maîtriser » Kon, se chamailler pour un rien avec elle et surtout revoir ses rares sourires qu'elle lui adressait.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les pensées d'Ichigo à ce moment précis où le jeune homme retournait d'un pas traînant chez lui. Soudain, son insigne de shinigami remplaçant émit un petit bruit. Comprenant qu'un hollow venait d'apparaître dans les parages, il attrapa son insigne et il s'apprêtait à le plaquer contre sa poitrine, mais il se ravisa en se disant que pour une fois il allait suivre les conseils avisés de Rukia. Il fouilla dans son sac et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard un lion en peluche. Avant que le mode soul ne puisse répliquer, il fourra sa main dans sa gueule et récupéra la petite bille qui avala après l'avoir contentieusement essuyée.

Part te cacher !! Ordonna Ichigo, devenu shinigami, à Kon qui se trouvait à présent dans le corps du rouquin.

D'accord.

Et il courut à toutes jambes dans la direction opposé de l'hollow.

Ichigo partit à son tour mais lui en direction du hollow. Il ne lui fallut pas chercher longtemps avant de le trouver dans une rue qui était heureusement déserte. Il était sur le point de s'élancer quand l'air se refroidit d'un coup. Le hollow n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut emprisonné par la glace. Ichigo cru voir un reflet noir et blanc et l'énorme bloc de glace qui contenait le hollow éclata en milles morceaux. Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux, à deux mètre de lui, où s'était trouvé le monstre quelques secondes plutôt, un shinigami se relevait doucement. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire une shinigami.

Tu es lent Ichigo !! Dix âmes auraient pu se faire dévorer le temps que tu arrives. Dit-elle.

…Rukia…bafouilla le roux toujours aussi stupéfait…. Comment ça je suis lent ?? s'énerva-t-il soudain. J'étais sur le point de m'en occuper quand tu es intervenue. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?? Il me semblait que tu voulais rester à la soul society !!!

On m'a envoyé ici en mission pour protéger cette ville.

Mais je suis déjà ici pour ça !!s'exclama Ichigo.

Tu n'es qu'un shinigami remplaçant, ils n'ont pas très confiance en toi !!

C'est fini ?? intervient une jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue.

Oui. Répondit Rukia à cette personne qui était en faite son gigai. Rukia réintégra son corps et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de Kon. Ils le retrouvèrent un peu plus tard en train de draguer une blonde à forte poitrine.

Ce n'est pas vrai !! Cria Ichigo avant de précipiter vers Kon qui s'enfuit en courant quand il vit le shinigami arriver.

Après une course poursuite Ichigo pu enfin réintégrer son corps. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction de la clinique Kurosaki.

Tu va rester combien de temps ??

Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra des ordres de Yamamoto-sama.

Et où comptes-tu dormir ?? demanda Ichigo.

Rukia lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

Le rouquin soupira.

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu peux dormir dans mon placard, mais essaye d'être discrète s'il te plait.

Oui, oui promis. Merci Ichigo.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que son visage arrive à la hauteur de celui du shinigami.

Je suis contente d'être revenue. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue.

Il s'arrêta net en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille sur sa joue.

Ru…Rukia… bafouilla-t-il.

Oui ?? répondit celle-ci le plus innocemment possible.

Il rougissait à vue d'œil ce qui la fit rire.

Elle s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ?? Ne me dit pas que tu rougis ainsi juste parce que je t'ai fait la bise. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit bisou pour te remercier de m'héberger dans ton placard encore une fois.

…

Aller viens, on rentre.

Merci Urahara. Dit Hinamori en le saluant avant de quitter sa boutique en compagnie du capitaine de la dixième division.

Après une conversation avec le capitaine générale, Hitsugaya avait été autorisé de se rendre sur terre en compagnie de la vis-capitaine de la 5ème division.

En faite, Yamamoto avait accepté cette demande parce qu'il estimait que le capitaine Hitsugaya le méritait bien. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était occupé, sans qu'on lui demande, de la paperasse de la 5ème division après la trahison d'Aizen et c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait des missions les plus ennuyeuses que tous les autres capitaines refusaient. Et pour finir, le capitaine générale avait toujours eu une âme romantique et il y a longtemps qu'il avait remarqué la façon dont le capitaine Hitsugaya regardait son amie d'enfance.

C'est pourquoi Hitsugaya et Hinamori se trouvaient sur terre dans les gigai que l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division venait de leur vendre.

Hinamori tournait sur elle-même en riant aux éclats. La légère robe d'été qu'elle portait suivait ses mouvements et tournoyait autours d'elle.

C'est vraiment une sensation étrange de se retrouver dans un gigai. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en tendant son bras devant elle pour mieux le regarder.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y habitue vite et puis se n'est que pour une journée. Répondit Hitsugaya qui se trouvait à deux mètres de la jeune fille.

Hinamori se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'élargit. Avec ce simple jeans et cette chemise noire, il était vraiment trop mignon. En plus, les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient restés ouvert laissant apparaître le début de son torse,…

La shinigamie rougit légèrement en s'apercevant dans quelle direction se dirigeaient ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? demanda Toshiro qui s'était aperçu que son amie le regardait plus attentivement que d'habitude.

RIEN. S'écria Hinamori. Je me disais juste que les sensations qu'on perçoit avec le gigai dans ce monde sont très différentes de celles qu'on perçoit à la soul society. Le vent d'ici est plus doux, le soleil plus chaud. C'est différents mais c'est agréable, j'adore çà.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux, profitant du soleil qui lui réchauffait le visage et du vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux lâché qui flottait autours d'elle.

Hitsugaya qui la regardait faire, ne pu s'empêcher de penser que de la revoir de nouveau si pleine de vie, de la revoir sourire, la rendait encore plus jolie et surtout le rendait, lui, beaucoup plus heureux.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant que tu es sur terre ?? demanda Toshiro.

Je ne sais pas très bien. Qu'as-tu fait pour t'amuser la dernière fois que tu es venu sur terre ??

M'amuser ?? Répéta incrédule Hitsugaya. J'étais en mission, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'amuser.

Hinamori soupira.

Ne me dit pas que tu n'as même pas prit quelques heures pour faire autre chose que de combattre des hollows et des Arrancars ??

Ben si, … répondit-il excédé.

Elle soupira de nouveau : « Irrécupérable » pensa-t-elle. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien décidée à faire fondre la glace et surtout à le détendre

Bon, qu'est-ce que les gens d'ici peuvent bien faire pour s'amuser ?? Se demanda-t-elle à vois haute.

Oh des tas de choses. Répondit le chat noir qui venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue.

Yoruichi !! s'exclama Hinamori. Que faites-vous ici ??

Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, non ?? je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu dire que la situation de cette ville avait empiré pour que qu'un capitaine accompagné d'un vis-capitaine qui n'appartient pas à sa division, vienne ici.

On n'est pas ici en mission mais en vacance, je trouvais que le capitaine Hitsugaya travaillait trop, alors il a décidé…

Tu m'as obligé, corrigea le capitaine.

…à prendre des vacances.

Mais quelle merveilleuse idée !! Si vous voulez je peux vous montrer quelques endroits sympas de ce monde. répondit Yoruichi.

Oh oui, se serait formidable. S'exclama Hinamori. Tu ne trouves pas Shiro-chan ??

Ouais… grogna-t-il sans motivation.

Ne faites pas cette tête capitaine Hitsugaya. Dit Yoruichi. Vous allez voir, je m'occupe de tout.

C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète justement !! répliqua-t-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

Où est-on ?? Demanda Hinamori.

J'ai pensé que comme tu n'étais jamais venue sur terre, Hinamori, à par évidement pour tes entrainements, tu ne devais pas connaître toutes les choses qu'on les humains et pas nous. Donc c'est pour ça que je vous ai emmené au cinéma !! répondit Yoruichi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ??

Tu verras bien !! Clama Yoruichi. Allez venez maintenant, on va aller vous acheter des tickets.

On te suit. Tu viens… ça va Shiro-chan ?? demanda la jeune shinigamie.

Les joues de Hitsugaya avaient pris une belle teinte rouge. Contrairement à Hinamori, lui, il savait ce qu'était un cinéma. Durant son dernier séjour sur terre, son vice-capitaine lui en avait parlé au moins des centaines de fois après y être allé avec Inoue. Et il se souvenait parfaitement quand elle lui avait dit que c'était génial d'y aller avec des amis mais c'était encore mieux quand c'était pour un rendez-vous galant car c'était parfait pour les amoureux cette obscurité !! Et elle avait ajouté un clin d'œil très appuyé quand elle lui avait proposé d'y amener Hinamori. Le pauvre petit capitaine avait viré couleur écrevisse sous le regard hilare de Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sorti de ses pensées en sursautant. Hinamori venait de poser sa main sur son front.

Tu es sur que ça va ?? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air vraiment bizarre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la jeune shinigamie mit son front contre celui de son ami d'enfance en fermant les yeux pour mieux percevoir si il avait de la fièvre.

Toshiro déglutit difficilement, elle était si proche de lui, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Durant, un moment de pure folie, il faillit se coller à elle et s'emparer de sa bouche mais heureusement, il se ressaisit vite et s'éloigna violement.

Hinamori ne fut pas perturbée ni étonnée par la façon brusque dont son ami d'enfance avait réagit, le Shiro-chan qu'elle avait connue petit détestait les câlins ou tout simplement qu'elle s'approche de lui un peu plus intimement et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait changé.

Tu es un peu chaud, tu es peut-être malade, il faudrait mieux qu'on retourne.

No...on, ça…va…bafouilla-t-il.

Yoruichi qui les regardait, sourit devant leur petit manège.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours les personnes qui sont concerné par ce sentiment merveilleux qu'est l'amour, qui sont toujours les dernières à s'en apercevoir ?? » pensa-t-elle. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Ca pourrait être marrant. Se dit-elle. Oui, et même très divertissant ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux shinigamis suivi de la femme sous sa forme de chat entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Vous devriez aller voir ce film, il à l'air très bien. Dit Yoruichi en montrant une affiche collée au mur.

Heu…je ne crois pas que…commença Hitsugaya.

Mais si, mais si, ce sera parfait. le coupa le chat.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le guichet, dès que les tickets furent achetés, il suivit Hinamori dans la salle de projection qui s'émerveillait de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il l'éloigna du grand écran avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son comportement « enthousiasme » et ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, qu'une petite trentaine de personne. La plupart était, à la grande horreur de Toshiro, des couples.

qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?? demanda Hinamori qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était un cinéma.

Rien, juste regardé.

Regarder quoi ??

L'écran.

Ah,…

Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'écran qu'elle ne lâcha plus du regard. Cinq minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, Hinamori détourna les yeux pour regarder son ami.

Dit Shiro-chan ??

Quoi ?? répondit celui-ci énervé qu'elle utilise encore ce surnom débile.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui est amusent à regarder cet écran.

Toshiro se frappa le front contre sa main. Parfois, son amie d'enfance pouvait être très lente.

Mais c'est normal, ce n'est pas encore commencé. soupira-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas encore commencé, Shiro-chan ??

Arrête de m'appeler ainsi !! Cria-t-il.

Quelques regards ce tournèrent vers eux, il baissa d'un ton.

j'admets que tu m'appelles par mon prénom tant qu'on est hors de la soul society, mais arrête avec ce surnom, je ne suis plus un gamin !!

D'accord, mais à une seule condition. Répondit-elle.

Laquelle ?? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !!

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hitsugaya.

D'accord Momo…la pisseuse.

Il avait ajouté la dernière partie dans un murmure, mais Hinamori l'entendit parfaitement.

Elle le frappa l'épaule pour se venger mais elle ne put retirer le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce surnom débile !! Même si elle le détestait, elle était contente de l'entendre de nouveau de la bouche de son Shiro-chan.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent. Hinamori attrapa l'épaule qu'elle était en train de frapper.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demanda-t-elle.

Rien, ça va commencer c'est tout.

Le film commença sous les yeux ébahit de Momo.

Les premières minutes se déroulèrent sans problèmes. Mais l'histoire du film qui avait commencé par raconter la vie d'étudiant ordinaire se transforma en drame, les meurtres s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus violent et précis. Hitsugaya qui aimait se genre d'histoire, trouvait que ce film était génial. Il était complètement absorbé par l'écran quand il ressentit une pression sur sa main qu'il avait posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir.

Hinamori venait de la saisir alors qu'elle détournait ses yeux de l'écran qui montrait l'une de ces scènes si sanglante. Elle enfuit sa tête contre l'épaule de Toshiro.

Les joues de ce dernier prirent une couleur vive.

Euh…Momo… bafouilla-t-il.

Dis-moi quand c'est fini. Répondit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Le film avait prit une place secondaire dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait sur le grand écran, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la tête d'Hinamori était plongée dans son cou. Ses cheveux venaient lui chatouillé le nez, son parfum lui brouillait l'esprit et la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme, ses sens.

C'est fini ? demanda une petite voix.

Toshiro sursauta et se concentra sur l'écran pour reprendre le cours de l'histoire. En effet, la scène était finie, mais il fut tenté de lui répondre négativement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se décollerait de lui.

Oui.

Encore une fois, sa raison et son esprit avaient repris le dessus.

Comme l'avait prévu notre petit capitaine, Hinamori s'éloigna de lui.

Le film continua. Hinamori ne le regardait que d'un œil, fermant les yeux dès que ça devenait trop terrifiant.

« Je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pensa Le shinigami. J'ai bien essayé de le dire à Yoruichi mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter ».

Quand les deux shinigamis sortirent du cinéma, il ne devait pas être loin de 13h. Ils sentirent la faim leur tiraillé le ventre.

Viens, on va trouver quelques choses à manger. Dit Toshiro.

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant sans prétention avant de reprendre leur promenade. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier qui semblait agité.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Hinamori.

Je ne sais pas, ça doit être une sorte de fête. Répondit-il.

Allons-y, s'il te plait, Toshiro.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la fête.

Une agitation folle régnait dans ce quartier. Des enfants couraient d'une attraction à l'autre, d'un stand à l'autre. Des couples se baladaient main dans la main, les garçons jouaient aux jeux d'adresse pour impressionner leur copine.

Hitsugaya observait les gens qui passaient quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main.

Toshiro, on peut aller là-dedans ? Demanda Hinamori avec un regard suppliant.

Comment voulez-vous qu'il refuse ? Il n'avait jamais su résister à ce regard, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. C'est ainsi que Momo attira notre pauvre petit capitaine d'une attraction à l'autre.

Ca faisait déjà près de quatre heures que nos deux shinigamis se trouvaient ici. le soleil commençait doucement à descendre à l'horizon. Ils étaient en train de se promener quand…

Oh qu'il est mignon !! S'exclama Hinamori en se précipitant vers un énorme ours en peluche.

Elle jeta un œil vers le jeu qu'il fallait accomplir pour l'obtenir et soupira déçue. Il fallait pour remporter cette peluche arriver à marquer dix buts et les adversaires qu'on devait affronter avaient l'air de tout sauf de débutants.

C'est dommage, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ce sport. …et mais que fais-tu Toshiro ??

A ton avis ?? répondit celui-ci, tandis qu'il payait pour pouvoir tenté sa chance.

Tu sais jouer à ce jeu ?? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Un peu.

Il enleva sa veste qu'il avait enfilée une heure auparavant et se dirigea vers son adversaire.

Que crois-tu faire gamin ?? Ce n'est pas un gosse de ton âge qui va pouvoir me battre.

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas mais Hinamori avait pu voir la grimace de colère qui s'était affiché sur son visage. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

Le ballon fut donné à Hitsugaya puisque c'était lui le joueur. Le but était simple, marqué dix buts. Rien de très compliqué si il n'y avait pas eu ses cinq hommes qui feraient tout pour l'en empêcher.

La première manche dura exactement six secondes. Les cinq hommes qui avaient cru avoir faire à un gamin qui ne savait pas jouer n'avaient pas prit cette manche au sérieux, et le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils s'étaient tromper, Hitsugaya avait déjà marqué son premier but. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres du capitaine.

Les trois manches suivantes se déroulèrent aussi sans encombres, même si ses cinq adversaires avaient essayé de l'en empêcher, il arriva à marquer trois but.

4-0.

5-0

6-0

7-0

8-0

9-0

Hitsugaya commençait vraiment à s'emmerder. Il avait cru que ça allait être un peu plus difficile que ça, mais non !!

La dixième manche commença. Les cinq hommes piqués à vif dans leur fierté de s'être fait humilier de cette manière par un gamin étaient gonflés à bloc et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien mettre ce petit merdeux hors service.

Toshiro s'élança. Slaloma autours du premier adversaire, fit passer grâce à un jeu de jambe exceptionnelle la balle entre les jambes de deux autres adversaires, il allait tirer et ainsi marqué son dixième et dernier but quand le quatrième homme arriva en glissant espérant reprendre la balle. Mais Toshiro fut plus rapide, il fit passer le ballon au-dessus de son adversaire et avant que le ballon ne touche par terre, il chotta, le gardien ne put rien faire, le capitaine de la dixième division gagna le jeu.

La foule qui s'était rassemblée autours du terrain applaudit tandis que le forain lui remettait l'ours en peluche.

Il se dirigea vers Hinamori et lui tendis la peluche.

Tiens !! Lui dit-il de son habituel ton froid.

La jeune fille prit l'ours et le serra fort contre elle.

Merci !! elle fit un pas en avant et déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue du jeune homme qui s'enflamma d'un coup.

C'est…rien… bafouilla-t-il.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué !!

Je me débrouille, c'est tout.

Ils reprirent leur ballade, bientôt le soleil fut complètement coucher, les lumières s'allumèrent un peu partout.

Il faudrait mieux rentrer. Dit Hitsugaya.

Avant on peut aller là ?? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la grande roue du doigt.

Si tu veux.

Ils montèrent dans une des petites cabines et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

La roue tourna, ils se retrouvèrent tout au-dessus.

Waouh !! s'exclama Hinamori ; de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir toute la ville.

Inutile de vous dire qu'une ville dans le noir où brille des centaines de petites lumières est un spectacle magnifique surtout vu d'en haut.

Toshiro !! Regarde, c'est magnifique.

Oui.

Elle se retourna pour voir l'expression de son ami devant une telle vue. Un petit sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres mais bizarrement son regard n'était pas dirigé vers la ville mais vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que cette lueur dans ses yeux ? » Pensa Hinamori.

Depuis quand es-tu devenue si belle, Momo ?? murmura Hitsugaya le regard braqué sur la jeune fille.

La shinigami rougit à un tel point qu'elle crut vraiment que ses joues allaient prendre feu.

Hitsugaya sembla soudain se réveiller de sa torpeur. Et il rougit à son tour violement quand il se rendit compte des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Quand ils sortirent de la grande roue, leurs joues n'avaient toujours repris leur couleur normal.

Voila chapitre3 fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais des examens et puis ce chapitre est un peu plus long.

Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre car j'ai promis de continuer ma fic sur fma.

Mais si vous le laisser plein, plein de commentaires, je serais plus motivée et j'écrirais plus vite !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le meilleur moment d'une dispute…la réconciliation.**

Hitsugaya et Hinamori rentraient chez Urahara. Il était temps de retourner à la soul society. Toshiro s'insultait intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise un truc pareil ? Bien sûr, il le pensait… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire. Maintenant, elle était toute gênée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique du mec au bob, celui-ci les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah, enfin, vous voila ! D'exclama-t-il.

- Y aurait-il un problème ? Demanda le capitaine de la dixième division.

- En effet, la  porte menant à la Soul Society ne veux plus s'ouvrir. Il vous ait donc impossible de rentrer.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Toshiro.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrivait.

-  Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Intervint le marchand. J'ai déjà analysé le problème et tout sera réparé demain en début d'après-midi.

- D'accord. répondit Toshiro qui avait déjà reprit le contrôle de soi-même et de la situation. Il me faut envoyer un rapport au commandant Yamamoto. Ensuite… Urahara, seriez-vous nous héberger ce soir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien.

Hitsugaya sortit son « Soul pager » de sa poche et commença à tripoter les touches à toute vitesse.

- Hé ! S'exclama Hinamori. On avait conclu que tu ne pouvais pas le prendre.

- Désolé, mais c'était impossible. Et heureusement que je l'ai prit ou alors j'aurais eu dur de prévenir la Soul Society de notre retard d'une journée.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Il ferma enfin son GSM. Hinamori lui prit aussitôt des mains, tourna les talons et rentra dans le bâtiment sous le regard étonné du jeune homme.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Ca le fit sourire. Hinamori avait la réputation d'être calme et très joviale. Elle l'était mais lui qui la connaissait très bien savait qu'elle prenait la mouche pour un oui ou un non, enfin surtout avec lui.

Il regarda autours de lui. Il se trouvait seul en plein milieu de la cour comme un idiot. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son hébergeur était rentré.

Il entra donc à son tour dans la maison. Il trouva le propriétaire dans la salle à manger.

- Oh capitaine, vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ? Vous avez l'air fatigué, voulez-vous que je vous montre l'endroit où vous pourrez dormir ?

- Oui, merci.

Il le conduisit le long d'un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante. Le capitaine entra dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà à son plus grand étonnement son amie d'enfance.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda soupçonneuse.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Hitsugaya se retourna vers Urahara qui abordait un petit air désolé.

- Excusez-moi, mais nous avons souffert d'une inondation il y a peu et toutes mes chambres ont été endommagées, sauf celle-ci. Il vous faudra la partager.

- Quoi !! Crièrent Hinamori et Toshiro d'une même voix.

Mais le marchand était déjà parti. Il soupira et s'avança dans la pièce tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Hinamori. Est-ce que le commandant Yamamoto a répondu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon Soul pager pour vérifier ?

Elle montra d'un signe de tête le coin de la pièce. Toshiro dirigea son regard vers cet endroit et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. En effet, son GSM se trouvait bien là-bas. Enfin le clavier en tout cas, l'écran, lui, se trouvait deux mètres plus loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il.

- Il m'a échappé des mains. intervint-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as explosé contre le mur !! S'écria Toshiro.

- C'est une éventualité à envisager.

« On reste calme, respire Toshiro, zen, il ne faut pas t'énerver, surtout pas ».

Tandis qu'il se calmait intérieurement, il se dirigea vers le placard pour aller chercher son futon. Il n'en trouva qu'un seul. Il était accompagné d'un petit mot écrit de la main d'Urahara.

« Je n'ai plus qu'un futon double, désolé. Il vous faudra aussi le partager »

- Hinamori, je pense que tu ne vas pas être contente. Dit-il en lui tendant le mot.

En effet, elle n'accueillit pas cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

Elle refusa de le partager dans un premier temps.

- Les mecs sont plus endurants, tu n'as qu'à dormir au sol même. Lâcha-t-elle.

Heureusement, après plusieurs minutes de négociations, il réussit à obtenir un petit bout de futon pour dormir.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils.

Décidément, ca faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. De plus, le couloir dans lequel il était passé, ne portait aucune trace d'inondation.

Dans la pièce à côté, Yoruichi avait son oreille collé contre le mur dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu mon chaton ? Demanda Urahara. Tu te rends compte qu'il va me tuer quand il va comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie.

- Je ne fais qu'aider un peu cupidon, c'est tout !!

- Oui ben en attendant, c'est moi qui vais devoir réparer le système de la porte que tu as si bien cassé.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers lui de sa démarche sensuelle, un petit sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

- Merci, Kisuke.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite compensation ? Proposa-t-il alors que ses mains s'emparaient de la taille de la femme-chat.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Plus tard. Finit-elle par répondre avant de se transformer en  chat pour lui échapper et  sortir par la fenêtre ouverte.

Hinamori se coucha sur le futon sans adresser le moindre mot à son « ami ». Il se coucha à son tour à l'autre extrémité.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ? Demanda-t-il quand il en eu vraiment marre de son silence.

- Si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je le croyais.

Toshiro commença à perdre patience. Il attrapa l'épaule de son amie pour la faire se retourner vers lui.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est juste à cause du « Soul pager ».

- On avait dit pas de travail !! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé, c'était juste par sécurité.

- Tu l'as quand même prit alors que tu m'avais dit le contraire. Tu m'as menti.

Hitsugaya soupira.

- Je suis désolé, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il lui fit un beau sourire charmeur.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit-elle alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était déjà pardonné. Il était trop mignon pour pouvoir lui en vouloir. Et puis elle savait très bien qu'il était trop responsable pour ne pas prendre son Soul Pager.

Il aperçut le sourire qui étira quelques millièmes de secondes les lèvres d'Hinamori, et fut soulagé. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Maintenant, ce ne serait que des taquineries.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de lancer mon portable sur le mur pour te défouler, mais tu ne m'as pas attendu pour le faire !! Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Il la regarda rire, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi complice.

- Allez dors maintenant, puisque nous sommes coincé ici, nous pourrons encore rester une journée sur terre.

- Ce n'est pas si mal que ça pour finir. Ajouta Hinamori.

- En effet.

Il ferma les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Durant leur discussion, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre si bien qu'elle se trouvait maintenant presque dans ses bras.

Encore une fois, il put constater qu'elle n'était plus la petite gamine de son enfance, mais une femme ou presque et cela était… troublant.

Momo non plus n'arrivait pas à rejoindre le monde Morphée. Elle observait le visage de son ami. Il était mignon…non petit, il était mignon, maintenant le mot qui lui correspondait le plus était beau. Il était magnifiquement beau (même canon !!). Cette constatation la troubla et la fit repenser aux paroles d'Hitsugaya dans la grande roue.

- Toshiro ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna en guise de réponse sans ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est vrai que tu me trouves jolie ?

Elle le vit rougir. Mais il se retourna de l'autre côté sans lui répondre. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Oui. Répondit-il d'un souffle quasi inaudible alors que le silence s'était installé depuis un certain temps.

Ses joues étaient en feu. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers elle. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose sur lui puis une pression sur sa joue. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait visé Hinamori en lui faisant un bisou pour le remercier, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement) avec le noir et son équilibre précaire étant sur le corps de Toshiro, elle dérapa légèrement et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.

Le capitaine, étonné, essaya de tourner sa tête vers son amie, mais ce mouvement fini par scellé leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Hinamori écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à s'embrasser alors qu'elle ne voulait que lui faire un petit bisou innocent ?

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond.

- Désolé. Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Un silence lourd de gêne s'installa.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait dire dans ces cas-là ? Se demanda Toshiro. Surtout que ce bref contact ne lui avait pas déplu. C'était même le contraire. Il ressentait même un sentiment de frustration à cause de ce baiser si court, trop court et si superficiel. C'était clair maintenant dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu s'emparer réellement de ses lèvres, de pouvoir vraiment les gouter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché de nouveau d'Hinamori.

- Désolé. Souffla-t-elle. ce n'était pas prévu, je voulais juste…

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase. Toshiro venait de poser doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Momo ? Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle resta stupéfaite. Il était sérieux, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Aussitôt, il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il prit le temps de les gouter doucement avant de les franchir pour approfondir le baiser.

Un chat noir sauta à ce moment de la branche de l'arbre qui faisait face à la fenêtre de la chambre où les deux shinigamis échangeaient leur premier vrai baiser.

Ichigo et Rukia se dirigeaient vers le lycée.

- Kuchiki-san ! S'écria Keigo en rejoignant les deux adolescents.

Il était suivi de toute la bande d'amis.

- Salut Kuchiki-san ! Dit Inoue. Depuis quand es-tu revenue ?

- Depuis hier soir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là. S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Bonjours Kurosaki-Kun. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin qui lui répondit d'un « salut Inoue ».

Les cours commencèrent au plus grand damne de Keigo qui s'endormait déjà. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de suivre les cours puisque de toute façon, il ne ferait jamais parti du classement des meilleurs contrairement à ces traites d'Ichigo et de Chad.

Midi sonna, et ils se retrouvèrent tous comme à leur habitude sur le toit pour manger.

Tatsuki qui s'était pour une fois joins à eux regardait sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Inoue ? Demanda-t-elle.

La rousse tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Rien du tout, je vais très bien. Dit-elle de façon un peu trop enthousiasme.

Tatsuki ne demanda plus rien mais une minute plus tard, son amie avait encore le regard triste. Elle suivit des yeux l'endroit où regardait Inoue. Elle comprit enfin son désarroi.

Ichigo se trouvait là aux côtés de Rukia. Ils se chamaillaient comme à leurs habitudes mais Tatsuki remarqua très vite les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Inoue avait du aussi les remarquer. C'était tellement flagrant que n'importe qui aurait pu le voir au premier coup d'œil que ces deux là se plaisaient. Et en effet, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Chacun s'était éloigné d'eux afin de les laisser ensemble.

- Crétin d'Ichigo ! Murmura Tatsuki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Inoue.

- Rien.

Elle lui sourit. Elle allait tout faire pour essayer de lui faire oublier ce crétin qui ne la regardait pas.

Les cours se finirent. Rukia se retournèrent  pour faire un dernier signe de main à ses amis et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Ichigo.

- Tu pourrais m'attendre ! S'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher.

- Tu n'as que marcher moins vite, je n'ai pas d'aussi grande jambes que toi…Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'il venait de tourner dans une rue qu'ils n'empruntaient pas en temps normale pour retourner à la clinique Kurosaki.

- Yusu m'a demandé de faire quelques courses pour le diner.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit magasin où ils entrèrent.

Ichigo se dirigea directement vers les rayons d'alimentation suivis pas Rukia. Mais celle-ci fini par l'abandonner quand ils passèrent devant le rayon jouets où se trouvaient plusieurs peluches.

Le rouquin finit de rassembler tous les articles qui se trouvaient sur la liste de sa sœur. Il se retourna croyant trouver Rukia mais il ne trouva que du vide.

« Merde où était-elle encore passée ? »

Il la chercha dans tout le magasin. Elle était plantée devant un petit lapin en peluche.

- Tu viens ? L'appela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de la tirer par le bras. Mais elle fixa tellement bien ses pieds au sol, qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira-t-il.

Elle pointa du doigt le lapin en peluche en suppliant Ichigo du regard. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement (ce n'était pas très compliqué à comprendre). Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son refus qu'une vielle femme, la propriétaire du magasin arriva auprès d'eux.

- Que c'est beau la jeunesse !! S'extasia-t-elle.

Les deux shinigamis la regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Vous en avez de la chance mademoiselle d'avoir un petit-ami si intentionné. Continua-t-elle.

- Euh…non… ce n'est pas…

Rukia lui coupa la parole. Une flamme de malice venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- Oui en effet. Dit-elle en collant son dos contre le torse d'Ichigo.

Le pauvre resta muet de stupéfaction. « Mais à quoi pensait-elle en faisant un truc pareil ? ».

La vielle femme regarda attendrie le tableau que formaient ces deux là.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux, vous formez un très joli couple, cela se voit que vous vous aimez. Dit-elle avec un sourire ému.

- On nous le dit souvent. Répondit Rukia.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la marchande.

- Demain cela fera un mois qu'on est ensemble et il veut m'offrir un cadeau pour l'occasion. Dit Rukia avec un sourire manipulateur.

- Oh c'est vraiment très attentionné !!

La shinigamie prit le lapin en peluche en main et le porta à la hauteur des yeux de son « petit-ami »

- J'ai choisi, je vais prendre celle-ci.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers la propriétaire du magasin.

- Venez, on va passer par la caisse.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au comptoir. Quand Ichigo eut payé. Il prit le sac de course et Rukia s'empara de sa peluche. Elle la serra très fort contre sa poitrine. (C'est Kon qui va être jaloux).

- N'oubliez pas de le remercier ! Souffla la vielle femme à l'oreille à sa cadette.

Rukia acquiesça discrètement avant d'enrouler ses bras autours du cou d'Ichigo et de déposer un long bisou sur sa joue. Le pauvre rougis comme une pivoine.

- Voyons jeune homme, il ne faut pas être gêné ainsi juste parce que je suis là ! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire. Cela me rappelle tellement de bons souvenirs.

Ils saluèrent la vielle femme. Rukia prit la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et sortirent du magasin.

Dès qu'ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, le shinigami remplaçant arracha sa main de celle de Rukia et se planta devant elle, ses yeux fixé dans les siens.

Elle le regarda d'un air innocent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu te fous de moi !! Rugit-il. Tu m'as complètement manipulé pour que j'achète cette foutue peluche et puis arrête de jouer  le rôle de ma petite-amie éperdument amoureuse de moi, çà sonne très faux. Et surtout arrête de…m'embrasser comme ça. Finit-il en rougissant.

- Mais ce n'était qu'un petit bisou. Se défendit-elle.

- Ben justement, pour toit ça ne signifie rien ou pas grand-chose mais pour moi, si.

Rukia le regarda quelques secondes en silence.

« Etait-ce le faite de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un qui signifiait quelque chose ou bien le faite que ce soit elle ? »

Soudain, il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la clinique Kurosaki. Rukia le suivit sans trop s'approcher tout de même.

Il ne prononça pas un mot sur le chemin du retour. Il était vraiment en colère, elle avait peut-être un peu exagérée.

Il entra chez lui, elle fit le tour pour entrer par la fenêtre sans être vue.

Elle déposa le lapin dans le placard, jugeant plus prudent de l'éloigner de la vue du rouquin pour l'instant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entra dans sa chambre. Il ne fit pas attention à Rukia assisse sur son lit et commença ses devoirs devant son bureau.

A six heures, il partit diner sans lui avoir adressé le moindre mot. Quand il revint, il lui avait apporté un repas qu'il déposa devant Rukia toujours sans ouvrir la bouche.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Dis quelque chose, même si c'est pour me crier dessus. Dit-elle

- Mange.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Elle soupira et commença à manger. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'était décidée à se faire pardonner. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi au magasin, désolé.

- …

- C'est bon que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?

- Que tu me laisses t'embrasser !! Répondit-il.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant sa demande.

- Si tu veux.

Elle lui tendit sa joue. Ichigo émit un petit rire.

- Non, tu m'as mal compris. C'est un vrai baiser que je veux.

Rukia regarda le rouquin qui avait toujours ce petit sourire charmeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas du tout.

Il l'attrapa par le menton et rapprocha leur visage à un tel point qu'ils se touchaient presque.

- Alors toujours tentée de te faire pardonner ? Souffla Ichigo d'une voix suave.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir ce baiser.

- Je plaisantais. Lâcha Ichigo en se retournant.

La shinigamie ouvrit les yeux.

- Baka ! Cria-t-elle. Ca ne se fait pas de jouer avec les sentiments des autres !! S'écria-t-elle vexée de s'être faite roulée.

Ichigo se retourna les sourcils froncés.

- Ca ne se fait pas, tu dis ? Mais c'est pourtant toi qui as joué avec les miens tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'était pas pareil !!

- Si, la seule chose qui diffère, c'est que je ne t'ai pas embrassé.

- Si c'est tout ce qui te manque ! Dit Rukia avant de se plaquer contre Ichigo pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, le shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avec fougue. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Voila, maintenant tu es content ? Je suis pardonnée ? dit Rukia.

- S'il te plait ne me dit pas que ce baiser ce n'était juste que pour te faire pardonner. Dis-moi que tu en avais envie, au moins un petit peu !! murmura-t-il encore un peu hagard.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. L'intensité de ce baiser avait été trop forte, son corps entier avait été submergé de sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi donnerais-je mon premier baiser à un garçon que je ne désire pas embrasser ? Répondit-elle.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il se leva et captura Rukia dans ses bras.

- Normalement, c'était moi qui devait t'embrasser et pas le contraire. Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Début de la semaine suivante.

Hitsugaya venait de reprendre le travail après une semaine de vacance…inoubliable. Comme il l'avait prévu, malgré les dires d'Hinamori, sa vice-capitaine n'avait pas fait grand-chose et il devait rattraper toute la paperasse en retard. Mais bon, ca en valait tout de même la peine.

Quand il repensa à ces derniers jours qu'il venait de passer avec Hinamori, on pourrait lui ordonner de remplir toute la paperasse de toutes les divisions, qu'il ne perdrait pas sa bonne humeur. Même quand il avait découvert avec certitude qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'inondation chez Urahara, que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il ne s'énerva pas (ou presque pas).

Quelques coups discrets retentirent contre la porte de la dixième division.

- Entrer. Cria Toshiro.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, voici  les rapports de votre dernière mission effectué avec la 5ème division. Dit une jeune fille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. En effet, Hinamori se tenait sur le pas de la porte, des papiers en mains.

Elle s'avança et les donna à Toshiro. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, ils se sourirent. Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, ou tout du moins de ne pas trop l'exposer pour s'épargner les ragots.

- Vous pouvez l'embrasser capitaine, ça ne me gêne pas. Dit soudain Matsumoto qui les regardait avec un sourire.

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard stupéfait qui voulait dire « Comment tu sais qu'on sort ensemble ? »

- Voyons capitaine, tout le monde est au courant. S'exclama Rangiku. Depuis le temps qu'on faisait des paris entre nous pour voir quand vous vous déciderez enfin à lui déclarer votre flamme !! Vous regard amoureux ne nous on pas échapper, surtout que vous n'êtes pas très discret.

- Comment ça des paris ? s'écria Toshiro.

- Oups. Dit Matsumoto en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que j'y aille.

Et elle sortit en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une vice-capitaine pareille ! Soupira le capitaine.

Hinamori sourit et embrassa du bout des lèvres Toshiro.

- Moi je la trouve gentille de nous avoir laissé seul tous les deux. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui.

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans Seireitei.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Toshiro qui s'était mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

- Ce n'est rien. Ria Momo. Cela vient de la sixième division, le capitaine Kuchiki vient d'apprendre que sa sœur sortait avec le shinigami remplaçant et maintenant il se défoule juste sur Kurosaki-kun.

- Et comment il l'a appris ?

- Il les vu s'embrasser.

Toshiro fit la grimace.

- Je paris sur le capitaine Kuchiki. Plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre Momo dans ses bras.

                                                             **The end**

Et voila, j'ai enfin finit cette fic.

Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence. Pour vous dire la vérité, je l'avais un peu (beaucoup) oublié.

Donc je dois remercier ceux qui me l'ont rappelé en me postant des commentaires.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la qualité moyenne de ce chapitre. J'avais plus beaucoup d'idées. Mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plus tout de même un petit peu !!

Laissez-moi des commentaires, ce serait vraiment gentil. Et merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction.


End file.
